


Dramione: Of Winters and Rose Gold

by MetalVenomLudens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Community: hp_goldenage, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Growing Old Together, Hermione Granger-centric, Old Married Couple, Older Characters, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Retirement, Romance, Sex, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Smut, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalVenomLudens/pseuds/MetalVenomLudens
Summary: A one-shot delving into the lives of an elderly Dramione, and suffice to say that even after years of marriage they've still got it!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 14





	Dramione: Of Winters and Rose Gold

The morning had dawned crisp and chilly, as Hermione woke to the sounds of her husband snoring. The Silencing Charm seemed to have worn off in the middle of the night, and Hermione's arthritic hands couldn't quite be bothered to cast another charm in the wee hours of the morning.

Unable to sleep, she jolted her husband awake; Draco had always been a light sleeper. Back in their youth, it were the nightmares that had kept him up and it was up to Hermione to sooth him back to sleep. These days, however, things were different. 

Years of marriage had meant that they both were well acquainted with each other's wee little quirks, and even if Draco's snoring was a bit of an annoyance, Hermione had wholeheartedly grown to love everything about him.

She looked into his eyes as the first rays of the sun soon gleamed, and Draco simply smiled at her, his crow's feet widening as he kissed her pursed lips.

"Merlin's Beard, Draco. You're snoring louder than a Troll these days," Hermione teased, wincing a little as she massaged her cramped fingers.

"I've heard you moan louder when I thrust that wand in that old cunt of yours," Draco joked.

It certainly was amusing, Hermione thought, that after all these years they had reached such a level of comfort that they didn't even need to say it out loud that they wanted to shag.

Soon enough, Draco had summoned his potion and Hermione was struggling with her fingers as she put her wand inside her cunt, urging Draco to suck on her sagging tits. As she moaned loudly, she longed to be fucked into oblivion against a wall, all while get husband did his best to please her. Afterall, her hips weren't quite as young anymore.

Her breath was hot and heavy on his face, she wasn't sure if she could take the pressure but relented anyway; the thrill was far too much for them to stop. 

"Draco.... aaaaaaaah.... The cushion.... My knees...." she moaned, losing track of what she even meant. Pain and pleasure intermingled, as her knees creaked, and she felt unsure of how much longer she can go.

"Don't stopp aaaaaaaah..... My arse....aaaaah.... Spank..."

Draco watched as Hermione put her wand inside her now dripping vagina, his cock getting harder with each second that passed as he longed to be inside her once again. He leaned down and took her aged nipples into his mouth and sucked on them. He did so for what felt like an eternity until he himself couldn’t take it anymore and shoved himself inside his wife, moaning at the intense heat that surrounded him. He put pillows under her knees and used his left hand to slap her arse hard with every other thrust he made inside of her.

The cushions eased the pain on her pain, but that nothing compared to the beatings Hermione's old arse had been taking. With age, her pale skin had become sensitive and reddened instantly as Draco spanked it.

Her heart throbbed faster as sweat and cum mixed, all while her husband thrust her cock in her and spanked her left and right. At one point, it appeared that her heart might give out but she kept waiting for her husband to cum in her.

"Fucking cum already....aaaah...." she moaned and bit her lips, shutting her eyes to add to the intensity of the experience.

Draco moaned as he thrusted in and out of her harder and faster with each second that passed. The redness that appeared on her ass had always turned him on even more every time they’d fucked previously. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum” he moaned out, pushed in a couple more times and unloaded into her wet throbbing pussy. He knew they couldn’t have anymore children so they both had no problem with his load being unloaded into her.

The couple lay exposed once Draco had finally managed to cum in her wife; Hermione's breath was hot as she heaved, wrapping herself around her husband.

She felt more tired than she had in her youth, but that didn't take away from the thrill of the sex. It just made things after the act slightly difficult.

Hermione struggled to sit straight, her arse still red with pain and snapped her fingers for Oswald O'Toole's Every Purpose Ointment.

"Draco, apply this on my arse...GENTLY," Hermione heaved, stretching herself on the bed, her arse exposed as she clung to the sides of the bed, waiting for some relief, toying with her husband mischievously and smiling to herself at how lucky she truly was...


End file.
